


Noventa días

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando llega, Grantaire ya lo está esperando, sentado en una mesita al fondo del local. Se lo ve mucho mejor que la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente, pero siendo que el muchacho estaba ebrio y recién salido de una pelea, eso no es mucho decir. Está un poco más flaco y, si bien tiene ojeras, no son tantas como las de antes, además de que está afeitado y con el cabello arreglado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noventa días

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



El café que eligieron para encontrarse es, en palabras de sus amigos, terreno neutral. El Musain era ventaja para Enjolras, el Corinthe para Grantaire. Este café queda cerca de la universidad, pero ninguno de los dos había ido jamás allí, lo cual lo hacía ideal.

Cuando llega, Grantaire ya lo está esperando, sentado en una mesita al fondo del local. Se lo ve mucho mejor que la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente, pero siendo que el muchacho estaba ebrio y recién salido de una pelea, eso no es mucho decir. Está un poco más flaco y, si bien tiene ojeras, no son tantas como las de antes, además de que está afeitado y con el cabello arreglado.

Lleva puesto el chaleco verde que le regaló Enjolras para su cumpleaños y eso, por algún motivo, es como un golpe en las costillas.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Se miran en silencio unos segundos, no muy seguros de cómo comenzar.

Ha habido un silencio absoluto entre ambos los últimos tres meses, ni siquiera sus amigos han llevado o traído noticias de uno al otro. No sabe qué ha hecho Grantaire en todo este tiempo, no sabe dónde ha estado viviendo, si pudo recuperar su empleo, si ha podido reconciliarse con su hermana.

Y, de pronto, tiene ganas de contarle al hombre todo lo que ha hecho él en ese tiempo. El nuevo empleo que consiguió, como finalmente cortó la relación con su familia, la remodelación que le hizo al departamento, la finalización de su tesis.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, porque por algo hay que empezar.

—He estado mejor —dice Grantaire, aunque no suena tan decepcionado del mundo como siempre—. Pero también he estado peor, así que… ¿bien? Bien. ¿Y tú?

—He estado mejor —admite, porque es verdad—, pero también peor.

Las comisuras de los labios de Grantaire forman una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero de todas formas Enjolras se siente feliz por unos segundos.

Mierda, realmente lo extrañaba.

 

 

(—¡¿Por qué no admites que soy lo peor que te pasó en la vida?! ¡Soy tu peor error, te avergüenzas de mí!

—¡Si las cosas siguen así realmente vas a ser el peor error de mi vida! ¡Estoy cansado de que llegues completamente ebrio, casi inconciente todas las mañanas!

—¡Deja de poner excusas, Enjolras, tú estás cansado de mi y no lo quieres admitir!

—¡ _Tú_ estás cansado de ti miso y hasta que no lo superes nadie va a poder estar conmigo.

Segundos de silencio. Aire pesado.

Duele.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Yo… creo que lo mejor es terminar)

 

 

—¿Puedo tomarles la orden? —pregunta la camarera, trayendo a Enjolras de vuelta a la tierra.

—Un café negro, por favor —dice, sin siquiera mirar la carta.

—Para mi sólo agua sin gas, gracias.

La chica asiente y se retira hacia la cocina, tras decirles que volverá con las órdenes lo más pronto posible. Ninguno de los dos habla, pero supone que su mirada debe ser demasiado penetrante porque Grantaire suspira, desviando la mirada.

—Ochenta y nueve días.

—¿Ochenta y nueve días?

—Sobrio. Ochenta y nueve días.

Hace noventa días que no están juntos y creer que los dos hechos no están relacionados es estúpido. Enjolras no sabe si alegrarse o no de esta conexión.

De que Grantaire esté recuperándose de su adicción, sin embargo, no cabe en sí de felicidad y orgullo.

—Eso es… Grantaire, esto es genial —dice, su sonrisa más sincera en el rostro y las ganas de tocar el del otro hombre haciendo que le cosquilleen los dedos.

Grantaire le devuelve una sonrisa igual, casi sin desprecio hacia sí mismo y Enjolras no sabe que hacer con todo esto.

Quizás sí era lo mejor que se separaran. Quizás sólo estaba hundiendo más a Grantaire. Quizás volverse a ver fue un error. Quizás…

—Lo sé. Me di cuenta de que estaba tocando fondo. Estaba perdiendo todo lo importante para mí. A _todos_ los importantes para mi.

A Enjolras se le hace un nudo en la garganta y no sabe qué decir.

Denle una causa y moverá masas. Denle una misión y moverá el cielo. Puede contra los monstruos del congreso y contra los pobres de las calles, puede hacerle frente a quién quiera que se ponga entre él y la justicia.

En cuanto a las relaciones personales, sin embargo, no sabe qué hacer. Mucho menos con las que más le importan.

—Grantaire…

—Lo siento. Yo… _lo siento_ , Enjolras.

 

 

(—¿Borracho? ¿Otra vez? No sé cómo pude confiar en que por una jodida vez me pondrías a mi sobre la bebida.

—Oh, pero, ¿qué es eso? ¿Acaso el dorado Apolo me tiene lástima? Por supuesto que la tiene, ¿por qué retozaría con un mortal, de otra forma?

—¿Quieres dejar de decir esas estupideces? Sabes que odio que hables de nosotros así. Y por última vez no estoy contigo por lastima, ¿cómo demonios te lo hago entender?

—Soy tu causa perdida, Enjolras, admítelo de una vez, termina con esta farsa. ¿Por qué otro motivo estarías conmigo?

—¡Porque te amo, maldita sea!)

 

 

—Yo también lo siento —dice, sin que ninguno de los sienta la necesidad de dar más explicaciones o de pedirlas. Saben por qué están ahí, a qué han ido—. Te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito saber que si volvemos a estar juntos no voy a tener que estar en una lucha eterna por hacerte entender que mis sentimientos son sinceros. En nuestra relación no quiero una causa perdida, Grantaire. Quiero algo real.

Grantaire estira el brazo, entrelazando su mano con la suya y Enjolras tiene ganas de ir a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza, protegerlo y protegerse del mundo, de ellos mismos. Nunca ha amado tanto y de esta forma a alguien y no es la primera vez que no sabe qué hacer con todo lo que lleva dentro.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Lamento todo lo que dije. Yo… no estoy intentando mejorar sólo por ti, ¿sabes? —dice, para luego soltar una risa amarga, pero no su mano—. Realmente estaba tocando fondo. Estaba perdiendo todo, Enjolras. Mis pinturas, el trabajo, mi familia, tú… casi pierdo a Les Amis, también. No quiero alejar a todo y a todos los que amo. No quiero alejarte a ti. No quiero…no quiero convertir en piedra todo lo que miro, no quiero dejarlos a todos fríos como roca hacia mi. Te amo, lo sabes y yo… yo…

La camarera llega entonces con sus pedidos, para desaparecer casi tan rápido como llegó. Enjolras sospecha que podría estar escuchando su conversación, pero en estos momentos no podría importarle menos.

—Yo también he cometido errores, y no pocos, precisamente —admite, porque nunca va a faltarle a la verdad—. Pero quiero volver a intentarlo, quiero esforzarme más que antes. Quiero mejorar, rayos. No quiero darme por vencido con lo nuestro, pero no porque crea que es una jodida causa perdida, sino porque… tú vales la pena el esfuerzo, Grantaire.

—Tú también lo vales.

Y quizás jamás lleguen a poner en su lugar cada trozo de sí mismos, quizás nunca lleguen a ser personas completas, sino simples rastros de lo que ha quedado de ellos. Quizás jamás logren ser completamente felices, ni completamente afortunados.

Hay tantos problemas en su relación que quizás Enjolras podría llenar libros y libros con ellos, pero mientras Grantaire esté a su lado… no importa cuán rotos estén, cuán pequeños sean los trozos de sus almas.

Grantaire vale la pena.


End file.
